


Mountain Dew White Out || squip x reader (i'm so sorry D:)

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, I Can't Be the Only One Who Finds the Squip Attractive, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Jeremy Heere's Squip Has a Body, Mountain Dew, Mountain Dew Red (Be More Chill), Multi, My First Smut, Other, Smut, Squips (Be More Chill), This is for the Simps, Vaginal Fingering, White Out, Why Did I Write This?, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: OKAY FIRST OF ALL PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IT'S GOING TO BE SO BADif you do read this, i would love to hear constructive criticism about the *ahem* parts of the story i'm less experienced in. (i mean smut in case that wasn't clear)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Squip/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mountain Dew White Out || squip x reader (i'm so sorry D:)

My SQUIP had been boosting my social status for months. It had initially appeared with a Keanu Reeves look. I adjusted it more to my liking, as someone who I wouldn’t mind bossing me around.   
The only problem is that I adjusted it a little too well. The SQUIP was too attractive for me to just ignore him sometimes. I had formed him just the way I liked him, and sometimes, I couldn’t help but sneak a second look at him.   
I’ve gotten better. When he jolts me awake in the morning, I don’t panic, and when he bosses me around, I’m more comfortable ignoring his peckish remarks.  
I was driving to school when I decided to skip it.   
“What are you doing?” The SQUIP asked. I turned my car around and stopped at a gas station. I got out, and, technologically obligated to, he followed me.  
“I’m skipping today. I don’t feel like school right now.”   
He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He won’t argue because at my school, skipping is considered pretty cool.  
We walk into the store and I grab a pack of crackers and go for a Mountain Dew White Out. As I reach for it, though, a little jolt runs through my spine.   
“What the hell?” I ask, turning towards SQUIP. He narrows his eyes at me.   
“You are not to drink that. Do you understand me?”  
“Why?” I ask and smirk. I grab the White Out out of the cooler and run up to the clerk to pay for it. My SQUIP runs after me, frantically trying to get me to put down the bottle. I hurry out to my car and turn the ignition, trying to get home quickly.   
My parents weren’t home. They usually weren’t, so I always had the house to myself. I fling open the door and jump onto the counter, crossing my legs.  
My SQUIP appears next to me and grabs for the White Out in my hand.   
“Put that down, Y/N!” He says and I cock my eyebrow.  
“Tell me what it does!” I say, trying not to laugh.   
“It’s not any of your business!” He says. “I told you not to drink that.”   
I jump off the counter and run up the stairs. I run into my bedroom and lock the door. The SQUIP bangs on the door and yells. “Y/N! LET ME IN!”   
I unscrew the cap and gulp down as much White Out as I can without choking. I cringe at the strong, sugary flavor and wipe my mouth.   
The SQUIP stops pounding on the door and I look up. I open the door and see the SQUIP leaning against the opposite wall.   
“Are you okay?” I ask.  
He’s hunched over, breathing hard. “Whyyyy did you do that?”  
“What happened?” I ask. I look at the bottle in hand and take another tiny sip. The SQUIP moans and slides further down the wall.   
I raise my eyebrows and my mouth falls open. “Wait- does this do what I think it does?”  
“Probably!” The SQUIP says and bites his lip. I almost laughed.   
“White Out makes you horny?”  
The SQUIP moans again. “I-It’s a feature that some degenerate developer slipped into my system.”  
I look down at the bottle. “How can a computer even get horny?”  
“Well it’s not like I want to!” He says.   
I look down at the bottle and contemplate the new power I have over the supercomputer.  
“Do you…” I raise an eyebrow. “Do you want to relieve it?”  
He looks up at me, a blue blush spreading across his face. “I-I can’t do that. You’re my host. I-I’’m a computer.”   
Even though he’s protesting, there’s something like desperation in his eyes.   
“Come on.” I say and hold my hand out to him.  
He embarrassedly took my hand and I led him into my bedroom. That’s when he lost all control. He sat down on the bed and grabbed me, pulling me onto him. He wraps my legs around his waist with his hand and quickly grabs the inside of my thigh. I almost yelp in surprise.  
He held me tightly and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and met mine. It felt natural, not like he was a computer or robot or anything.   
My hand runs through his perfect hair, messing it up. It falls into his face, and his crystal blue eyes glow behind it, contrasting with his stony gray skin.  
He pulls me off of him and forcefully lays me down on the bed. He puts his arms over me, so his body is parallel with mine. I notice the sizable bulge in his pants and run my hand up his chest, under his shirt. He squeezes his eyes shut and exhales through his nose.   
I grab his perfect white button down shirt and begin unbuttoning it, revealing the toned body that I had given him. I feel myself getting wetter, and my heart starts fluttering.   
He slips his hand down my leggings and it travels down to my pussy. He rubs the edge and I hum. His index finger slips further in and I gasp. I’m not a virgin, but I’ve never been fucked by a computer.   
He starts to move his fingers in and out of my clit and I let out an involuntary moan. He smirks as my leg starts bucking and I reach my climax. The moan that follows is louder than I meant it to be and I cover my mouth. Once I reach an orgasm, he withdraws his hand from my pants.   
I sit up breathlessly and then sit up on my knees. I press my hands against his bare chest and plant little kisses on his chest. I move down closer to his waist. He lets out a little “Mmm” and I unbutton his pants. Hoping I’m doing it right, I lick the tip of his hard cock softly. He shivers and I run my tongue up his dick, moving my mouth up and down. I squeeze my thumb to cut down on my gag reflex and fully throat his cock. He bucks his hips, moaning, and I pull away, lightly kissing up his pelvis and to his stomach. I suck and bite until I find a spot where he moans again. He bucks his hips again, I expect an orgasm, but he doesn’t come.   
I blink and he sighs, relaxing. His hips come down and he relaxes, breathing hard.   
“I can’t come. I'm a computer.” He says breathlessly.  
“Oh. Right.” I say, and lay back next to him. He looks at me.  
“I didn’t teach you how to perform a blowjob. How did you know how to do that?”  
“I read a lot of fanfiction while you’re deactivated.” I say and sit up. “Welp, I guess I can throw this away.” I grab the almost empty bottle of Mountain Dew White Out.  
“Yes, you should probably throw that away.” The SQUIP says, turning bright blue at the sight of the bottle. I chuck it into the trash.  
The SQUIP frantically tries to move his hair back into it’s previous composure. He stands up and clears his throat. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Y/N. When I tell you to do something, you do it.”   
“Kinky.” I say and walk out of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading (if you got past that shitty smut) please leave some criticism and helpful tips in the comments this was my first time writing smut so be forgiving :,)


End file.
